Segundas Oportunidades
by Yukiou Kaganashi
Summary: Algunos necesitamos oportunidades en nuestra vida para arreglar nuestros errores, pero Ookido Shigeru la necesitara para arreglar todo con Satoshi


**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ash comenzó su viaje pokemon en la región de Hoenn, tiempo donde conoció a nuevos amigos, y nuevos pokemon, tiempo donde ha recordado algunas memorias de su niñez, pero ahora se encuentra rumbo al carnaval pokemon donde May, concursará para ser la mejor Coordinadora Pokemon

"Que nerviosa estoy" dice May quien come la comida preparada por Brock

"Se como te sientes, cuando fui a la Conferencia Añil me sentí muy nervioso, quería dar lo mejor de mi, pero tenia miedo de fracasar, pero quede entre los mejores 16 de toda la región Kanto" dice Ash "Por eso no te pongas nerviosa, da lo mejor de ti, sin miedo a fracasar"

"Muchas gracias Ash" dice May

"Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegue a Hoenn, mucho tiempo en que no he visto a mi Mam�, ni mi hogar, ni a…" dice Ash y se queda callado

"Se como te sientes Ash" dice Brock "Ese mismo tiempo que tu llevas sin ver a tu familia, es casi el mismo tiempo que no he visto a mis hermanos y mi padre" dice Brock comiendo

"No se preocupen, ya solo falta poco tiempo para que se acabe el viaje por Hoenn, después podemos ir a Kanto a visitar a sus familias" dice Max

"Si, tienes razón" dice Ash y voltea hacia arriba relajándose y ve algo en el aire "¿Que es eso?"

"¿Qué es que?" ven todos al cielo y ven lo mismo que Ash

"Parece ser un pokemon" dice Max quien baja la mirada a su comida y Brock y May hacen lo mismo

'¿Un pokemon?' piensa Ash 'Pero por que me llama tanto la atención' ve que el pokemon baja mas adelante en el bosque 'Ire a ver que es, y por que me llama tanto la atención' "Chicos, voy a caminar un poco" dice Ash

"Esta bien" dicen los demas y Ash sale corriendo

"Oye Brock¿Qué crees que le pase a Ash?" pregunta Max

"No se, anda muy raro últimamente" dice Brock

"Esta recordando a alguien que dejo" dice May

"¿Cómo?" preguntan los dos chicos

"Si, a alguien que quiere mucho, hasta el punto de estar enamorado de aquella persona" dice la chica aun comiendo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Max

"Soy una chica, sé de aquellas cosas" dice May cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

"Pika…" murmura Pikachu al saber en quien piensa

'¿Para donde se a de haber ido ese pokemon?' piensa Ash aun corriendo en dirección a donde el pokemon aterrizo '¿Por qué me llama tanto la atención?' sigue corriendo hasta que escucha una voz y se detiene en seco

"¿Con que tienes hambre?"

"Grrrrr" se oye a un pokemon gruñir en forma de si

"Pero si no hace menos de 2 horas que comiste" dice la voz

"Grrrrrrrrr"

"Si, tienes razón, vienes haciendo un viaje desde la isla hasta Hoenn… Esta bien, vamos a buscarte algo para comer" dice la voz y camina hacia donde esta Ash y lo ve "¿Ash?"

"¿Gary?" dice incrédulo de ver a su ex-rival ahí

"¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?" pregunta Gary

"Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti" dice Ash

"Bueno, yo vine volando hacia acá encima de Aerodactyl" dice Gary y al mencionar al pokemon, este ruge "Es que voy rumbo al Carnaval Pokemon, me invitaron para ser uno de los jueces" dice Gary

"Ohh esta bien" dice Ash un poco desilusionado '¿Por qué me pongo así?'

"¿Y tu?" pregunta el chico de pelo café

"¿Yo que?"

"¿Que andas haciendo por aquí?" pregunta Gary

"Ando en mi viaje pokemon" dice Ash medio seco

"Ohh, esta bien" dice Gary extrañado por la actitud de Ash '¿Qué le pasa?' "¿Qué tienes Ash, te noto medio raro" pregunta Gary

"Nada" dice Ash, aun medio seco "Sabes, mejor me voy, mis amigos han de estar preocupados por mi" dice Ash y sale corriendo sin decir nada mas.

"Ash…" murmura Gary '¿Por qué se comportara medio raro¿Será acaso por mi culpa, Tal vez sea por que lo aleje de mi, y lo trate como alguien inferior, sabiendo que el es muy importante para mí'

Flash Back 

"Hola Gary" dice Ash de 9 años a Gary que había cumplido 10 años hace poco

"…" Gary hace como si no escuchara a Ash, y ve al cielo

"¿Gary?" Ash intenta de nuevo, pero de nuevo es ignorado "¿Gary¿Por qué no me contestas?" Ash pone su mano en el hombro de Gary, pero este le pega en la mano

"No me toques" Gary le manda una mirada fría a Ash

"¿Gary?" dice Ash tocándose donde fue golpeado

"¿Qué acaso no entiendes mis indirectas¡No quiero hablar contigo!" dice Gary a Ash quien le empiezan a salir lagrimas a sus ojos.

"¿Pero mañana si podremos hablar, verdad?" pregunta Ash con los ojos llorosos y Gary cierra los ojos tratando de no ver a Ash a los ojos

"¡No quiero volver hablar contigo ni ahora ni nunca¡Eres un perdedor que no vales nada, no quiero volverte a ver!" grita Gary

"Pero Gary¡eres mi mejor amigo!" dice Ash llorando

"Nunca he sido tu mejor amigo Ash, y tu lo sabes bien, no te mientas a ti mismo, olvídate de que existo, que yo haré lo mismo" dice Gary alejándose de Ash quien se encuentra destruido por dentro"

Fin del Flash Back 

"Que idiota fui al hacer eso" dice Gary y una lagrima cae por su mejilla y su Aerodactyl le lame la lagrima.

"Grrrrrrrrr" dice Aerodactyl

"¿Qué por que le dije eso?" pregunta Gary a Aerodactyl y este asiente "Fue por una estupidez, que para mi en ese momento creí que era lo que debía hacer para protegerme"

"Grrr" dice el pokemon

"¿Protegerme de que?" dice Gary y el pokemon asiente "Para protegerme del sufrimiento.

"Gary…" murmura Ash quien se detuvo en medio camino "¿Por que me sentí desilusionado cuando dijo que venia para el Carnaval Pokemon¿Por qué todo lo que refiere a Gary me hace sentir raro?" dice Ash con lagrimas en los ojos "Jejeje, ahora que recuerdo, siempre que estaba con Gary, siempre me sentía feliz, nunca me gustaba verlo triste, por eso siempre hacia tonterías para animarlo, y el siempre me ayudaba en todo, pero aun me pregunto¿por que se me alejo de mi? Yo que lo quería tanto, que no quería que el estuviera triste, daría todo lo que tengo por volver a ser su amigo, pero… lo que me inquieta es ¿por que Gary provoca tantas emociones en mi ser¿será acaso que, estoy enamorado de él, no, eso no puede ser, eso esta mal, dos hombres no pueden amarse mutuamente, pero entonces ¿por que me siento así, que confusión"

"Y según tu¿de quien esta enamorado Ash?" pregunta Max

"No lo se, eso lo debe saber Brock, ya que el ha viajado con el mas tiempo" dice May

"Mmm, tengo 2 ideas" dice Brock

"¿Quienes son?" preguntan May y Max

"La primera es Misty" dice Brock

"No, Ash ve a Misty como su hermana" dice Misty

"Si también lo pienso yo" dice Brock

"¿Y quien es la otra persona?" pregunta Max

"Bueno, de esta no estoy muy seguro" dice Brock

"¿Por que lo dices?" pregunta May

"Por que es un chico"

"�¿Un chico?" gritan Max y May

"Si" levanta y baja la cabeza Brock en forma de que asiente

"¿Y como es que supones que sea de ese chico?" pregunta May

"Por que siempre que Ash lo ve, se comporta extraño, es con el con quien se enoja con facilidad, y si lo ve, corre tras de él" dice Brock

"¿Y como se llama?" pregunta la chica del grupo

"Gary" dice Brock

"Gary… Me suena… ¡ah si, es el nieto del Profesor Oak, lucho contra Ash en la conferencia Plateada y resulto Ash ganador" dice Max

"Exactamente, Gary Oak era el rival de Ash, hasta que después de la conferencia Plateada decidiera seguir los pasos de su abuelo y ser un investigador pokemon" dice Brock "Y desde entonces Ash no lo ha visto"

"Ohh" dicen los 2 y Ash llega con los ojos tapados por la sombra de su gorra

"¿Cómo te fue Ash?" pregunta May

"Sin comentarios…" dice Ash aun en su tono seco

"Creo que hay que seguir caminando, mas adelante hay un centro pokemon, podemos quedarnos a dormir ahí" dice Brock y May y Max asienten.

Ya en el centro pokemon…

"Oye Ash¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que conocías a Gary Oak?" pregunta May y Brock y Max se petrifican

"…" Ash se queda callado y oculta más sus ojos "Se me paso, creo"

"¿Y como lo conociste?" pregunta la chica

"¿Cómo lo conocí?" Ash sonríe inconscientemente y se le ven los ojos "Fue hace muchos años…"

Flash Back 

"¿A donde vamos mam�?" pregunta un Ash de 3 años

"Vamos con el Profesor Oak querido" dice Delia

"¡Sí, me gusta ver los pokemon que tiene el profesor en su casa" dice Ash

"Hay Ash, saliste igual que tu padre" dice Delia y toca la puerta de la casa del Prof. Oak

"Hola Delia, Hola Ash" dice Samuel

"Hola Samuel" dice Delia

"Hola Profesor" dice Ash

"¿Ya llegaron?" pregunta Delia

"Si, andan en la sala" dice Samuel y voltea con Ash "¿Por que no vas al patio Ash?"

"Esta bien" dice Ash y sale corriendo en dirección al patio donde encuentra a muchos pokemon reunidos y ve a un chico de pelo castaño acariciando a los demas pokemon y estos se le echan encima y le lamen la cara y Ash se sonroja al ver al chico

"Jejejeje, basta basta, me hacen cosquillas" dice el chico y al ver a Ash parado ahí, se sonroja de vergüenza y pone un semblante serio "¿Quien eres tu?"

"Oh, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum¿y tu?"

"Gary Oak" dice el chico

"¿Eres algo del profesor Oak?" pregunta Ash

"Si, su nieto, y tu¿que haces aquí?" pregunta Gary

"Bueno yo…" Ash es interrumpido por los mismos pokemon que lamían a Gary, que ahora lo lamen a él "Jajajaja"

"Veo que le agradas a estos pokemon" dice Gary aun con semblante serio pero se sonroja al ver como trata a los pokemon

"El profesor Oak me deja jugar con ellos cuando venimos a visitarlo mi mama y yo" dice Ash quien juega a los pokemon y ve a Gary aun con su semblante serio "¿Por que no quitas esa cara y te diviertes?" pregunta Ash

"Yo no juego" dice Gary cerrando los ojos

"Pues hoy jugaras" Ash agarra la mano de Gary y se lo lleva con los demas pokemon

"¡Oye¿como te atreves a tocarme?" dice Gary medio enojado y medio sonrojado

"Perdón, solo quería que jugaras conmigo" dice Ash y baja la cabeza y suelta a Gary

"¿Y para que quieres jugar conmigo, ni que yo fuera tan importante" dice Gary y baja la cabeza

"Por que quiero que seas mi amigo" dice Ash sonriéndole

"Yo no tengo ni quiero amigos" dice Gary

"Entonces yo sere tu primer amigo" dice Ash sonriendo

"No quiero ser tu amigo" dice Gary

"Andale, se mi amigo" poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir

"No" alejando la mirada de Ash

"Andale" se pone enfrente de Gary con la misma cara

"¡No!" dice Gary

"Por favor"

"Esta bien" dice Gary sonrojado y con esquivando la mirada de Ash

"¡Si!" agarra la mano de Gary y se lo lleva

Fin del Flash Back 

"Jejejeje" Ash se ríe rascándose la nuca mientras que los demas tienen lo ven con gotas en la cabeza

"Emm¿y por que se volvieron rivales?" pregunta Max a lo que Ash deja de reírse y sus ojos son tapado por la sombra de la gorra otra vez y May y Brock lo ven enojados.

"Prefiero no hablar de eso…" dice Ash y se levanta del sillón y se va al cuarto que comparte con los demas

"Bien hecho Max" dice May y le pega en la cabeza "Bueno, entonces si es Gary" dice May

"¿Cómo?" preguntan los 2 chicos

"Que es de Gary de quien esta enamorado Ash" dice May

"Eso parece" dice Brock

"Bueno, yo voy por algo de tomar" dice May y pasa por el lobby donde choca con un chico de pelo castaño "Oh lo siento"

"No hay problema" dice el chico quien camina hacia donde se encuentra la enfermera Joy "¿Tienes habitaciones?" pregunta el chico

"Ya no hay ninguna habitación disponible, lo siento" dice la enfermera Joy

"Mmm¿Qué haré?" se pregunta el chico de pelo castaño

"Oye, si quieres puedes compartir una habitación conmigo y mis amigos" dice May

"¿No seré una molestia?" dice el chico

"Para nada, a mis amigos no les molestara, parte nuestra habitación tiene 6 camas y solo somos 4" dice May

"Esta bien, muchas gracias" dice el chico

"Ah si, mi nombre es May" le da la mano

"Yo soy Gary" le da la mano

'No será el mismo Gary…, naaa seria mucha coincidencia' piensa May

'Gary…' piensa Ash al sacar de su mochila la mitad blanca de una pokebola 'Te extraño, aunque hoy te vi, no es lo mismo que tenerte cerca' lagrimas salen de sus ojos pero las limpia cuando tocan a la puerta y entra Brock

"¿Estas bien Ash?" pregunta Brock

"Si, se podría decir" dice Ash

"Lo extrañas ¿verdad?" pregunta Brock al ver la mitad de la pokebola en la mano de Ash

"Sí" dice Ash suavemente y después tocan la puerta y entra Max

"Oye Ash, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal" dice Max

"No te preocupes" dice Ash "Fue un día como cualquiera, Gary había cumplido no hace mucho los 10 años y yo aun tenia 9, yo estaba caminando por el parque y lo vi, como siempre serio, y lo fui a saludar, el me ignoro, para esto ya había pasado un tiempo donde el se comportaba muy seco conmigo, después de insistirle que me hablara, le toque el hombro y el me pego en la mano y me dijo que no lo tocara, y que si no entendía las indirectas, que no quería volver a hablarme nunca mas, que yo sabia que el no era mi mejor amigo, que me olvidara de el por que el haría lo mismo ese día fue el mas triste de toda mi vida" dice Ash "Después, en mi viaje pokemon me humillaba, y Brock esta de testigo, cuando fuimos a Johto se reservo mas sus comentarios, y fue al final del viaje en Johto donde dejamos la rivalidad y dejo de tratarme mal, después de ese día, cuando se fue a hacerse Investigador Pokemon, no lo volví a haber… hasta hoy" dice Ash

"¿Hoy lo viste?" pregunta Brock

"Si, aquel pokemon que volaba era el Aerodactyl de Gary, solo nos preguntamos que hacíamos ahí y yo me fui corriendo" dice Ash y se acuesta en su cama y tocan la puerta y entra May

"¿Oigan chicos, no hay problema con que un chico duerman en nuestro cuarto?" pregunta la chica

"¿Un chico?" preguntan los otros 3

"Si, lo que pasa es que ya no hay habitaciones y le ofrecí el cuarto" dice May

"Por mi no hay problema" dice Ash

"Por nosotros tampoco" dicen Max y Brock

"Esta bien, oigan, Brock y Max, vengan conmigo" dice May y los saca del cuarto al pasillo donde esta Gary con los ojos cerrados esperando a May "Oigan, el es Gary, no será el mismo que menciona Ash?" dice en los oídos a Brock y Max para lo que los dos asienten "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

"¿Que tal si los dejamos solos para que arreglen sus diferencias?" dice Brock

"Ash nos matara, pero es buena idea" dice Max

"Bueno, escóndanse" dice May y los 2 chicos se esconden "Oye Gary, pásale, y deja tus cosas ahí, ya me dijeron que no había problemas" dice May

"Muchas Gracias May" dice Gary y pasa

"Yo al rato te alcanzo, tengo algo que hacer" dice May y sierra la puerta y junto a Brock y Max se quedan enfrente de la puerta para que no pase una masacre

"Disculpen las molestias" dice Gary al ver una silueta tendida en la cama en la oscuridad

"�¿Gary!" Ash se levanta y ve a Gary

"�¿Ash!" ve incrédulo a Ash

"¿Tu eres el chico que May invito?" pregunta Ash

"Ehm, si…" dice Gary "Creo que… te molesta mi presencia, mejor me voy" dice Gary dando media vuelta

"¡No!" grita Ash "Digo, no tienes que irte, May te invito, parte ¿donde te quedarías?"

"Esta bien, pero si te molesta mi presencia, solo dímelo" dice Gary y se sienta en una cama desocupada, la cual esta alado de la de Ash "¿Y donde esta tu Pikachu?"

"Esta con la enfermera Joy junto a mis demas pokemon" dice Ash "¿Y tu Aerodactyl?"

"También, con la enfermera Joy" dice Gary "¿Y que pokemon tienes ahora?"

"A Pikachu, Grovyle, Corpish, Swellow, Torkoal y Snorunt" dice Ash

"Un equipo balanceado, y me imagino que te llevas muy bien con ellos" dice Gary

"Si"

"Jejeje, desde que te conozco, siempre has estado rodeado de amigos, tienes una facilidad para conseguirlos, jaja, hasta te hiciste amigo de alguien tan reservado como yo" dice Gary con una cara de nostalgia

"¿Reservado, nunca pensé que fueras reservado, solo algo serio con los demas, pero debiste haber tenido muchos amigos, por que eres tan buen entrenador" dice Ash

"Te equivocas, en toda mi vida, solo he tenido un amigo humano, ese fuiste tu" dice Gary con algo de tristeza

"Ohh, no lo sabia" dice Ash

"Tal vez fue por no tener amigos, que perdí tu amistad, por culpa de eso fui tan estupido para decirte tales mentiras, que para mi en esos momentos parecían verdaderas" dice Gary

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunta Ash interesado "¿Por qué me dejaste de hablar?"

"Fue una estupidez, desde antes de ese día, me había sentido solo, sentía que ya no te importaba como antes, sentía que ya no era tu mejor amigo, que los demas lo eran, siempre estabas rodeado por amigos que había días enteros en los que no me dirigías la palabra por estar con ellos. Fue cuando decidí que para dejar de sufrir, debía de dejar de ser tu amigo, al fin y al cabo, no valgo nada para ti y no te importaría, simplemente era un reservado, que no hacia mucho por ti, mientras tu hacías mucho por mí, fue entonces, que te dije todo lo que tu sabes y que siempre me he arrepentido"

"Eres un tonto" dice Ash llorando "Por que no me dijiste nada, eras mi mejor amigo, si me hubieras dicho hubiera hecho lo posible para hacerte mas caso"

"Lo siento, no sabia como actuar" dice Gary quien también llora y abraza a Ash cuando este se le hecha encima y lo abraza por el cuello. "Se que es muy tarde, y ya tienes muchos amigos, pero¿quisieras perdonar a este pobre idiota que quiere volver a ser tu amigo?"

"Eres un tonto, claro que te perdono" dice Ash abrazando fuertemente a Gary y viceversa

"Gracias" se quedan abrazados hasta que se quedan dormidos y entran May, Brock y Max cuando no oyen voces

"Creo que hicimos la mejor elección" dice Brock

"¡Hay se ven tan lindos!" dice May

"Bueno es hora de dormir, hasta mañana" dice Brock

"Hasta mañana" se quedan todos dormidos

"Mmm" Ash abraza lo que el cree que es su almohada 'Que calientita esta la almohada, muy perfecta' Pone su cabeza en su almohada 'Que raro, se mueve la almohada, como si respirara' siente que un brazo, perteneciente de su almohada lo abraza '¿Las almohadas abrazan?' abre los ojos y ve que su almohada es Gary quien esta dormido '�¿QUE?' Ash se sobresalta pero se calma al sentirse tan cerca de Gary y se vuelve a dormir

'Que lindos' piensa May que vio todo y ve a Pikachu que piensa lo mismo que ella.

"¿Y que has hecho en todo este tiempo Gary?" pregunta Ash mientras caminan rumbo al Carnaval Pokemon

"He trabajado en la isla Cerise, cuidando a los pokemon que habitan el lugar, como mi Aerodactyl que fue restaurado de un fósil"

"Que interesante" dice Max

"¿Y ustedes?" pregunta Gary

"Pues yo voy por los gimnasios mientras que May va por los concursos, yo ya tengo las 8 medallas, y May tiene sus 5 listones, y por eso vamos rumbo al Carnaval Pokemon" dice Ash

"Oye Gary¿a que vienes a Hoenn desde tan lejos?" pregunta Max

"Por que me invitaron a ser uno de los jueces en el Carnaval Pokemon" dice Gary

"Entonces, al terminar el Carnaval Pokemon, tendrás que regresar a la Isla Cerise?" pregunta Max a lo que Gary y Ash ocultan los ojos

"Así es…" dice Gary y todos se quedan callados

"¿Por que tan callados bobos?" dice una chica de pelo rojo arriba de un globo en forma de la cara de Meowth

"El equipo Rocket" dicen todos

"Prepárense para los problemas!"

"Y mas vale que me den unos tacos"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"�¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Xochimilco!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket se lleva a este pokemon a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o verán con mis papás!"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"CHIMECHO!"

"Yo me quedo con ese Pikachu!" dice Meowth y saca un guante extensible y agarra a Pikachu y lo trae al globo y lo mete a una caja

"Devuelvanme a mi Pikachu!" Ash se sube a un árbol y llega al globo del equipo Rocket

"Chimecho, Hipnosis!" el pokemon chime manda a dormir a Ash y Meowth y Jessy lo atan.

"ASH!" gritan los 4 chicos

"Chimecho, mándalos a dormir" Ordena James y manda a dormir a Gary, May, Brock y Max con Hipnosis

"Jojojo, ganamos!" dice el Equipo Rocket y se van

"¿Donde estoy?" Gary se levanta y recuerda lo que paso "ASH!" Gary levanta a los demas "Yo los buscare por medio de Aerodactyl, ustedes consigan ayuda" dice Gary

"Si!" dicen los 3 y salen corriendo

"Aerodactyl, ve" el pokemon volador sale de su pokebola arrojada por Gary "Aerodactyl, busquemos a Ash" 'Ojala no le pase nada con esos locos'

"¿Qué paso?" Ash abre los ojos y ve que esta en el airen "Ahhhh!" trata de mover los brazos pero ve que los tiene atados y esta colgado desde el globo del equipo Rocket "Suéltenme! Y Liberen a Pikachu!" dice Ash

"Jajajaja, no seas tonto, nos crees capas de hacer algo como eso, bueno, lo primero tal vez si¿no lo crees Meowth?" dice Jessy

"Tienes razón, jajajaja" dice Meowth y corta la cuerda que sostiene a Ash

"Que! Noo!" dice Ash pero cae al piso y cae inconsciente

"Muajajaja, por fin ganamos" dice Meowth

"Oigan¿que es eso?" pregunta James viendo una cosa volando a su dirección

"Parece ser…" dice Meowth

"El otro bobo!" dice Jessie

"Liberen a Pikachu!" dice Gary cortando las cuerdas que sostienen el globo con la parte de abajo haciendo que el equipo Rocket caiga al piso

"Que te pasa Bobo!" dice Jessie enojada "Seviper yo te elijo!" Jessie manda a su pokemon serpiente

"Cacnea, yo te elijo!" James manda a su pokemon cactus pero este lo abraza "A mi no, a el!" señala a Gary y Cacnea se dispone a atacar

"Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam!" ordena Gary y el pokemon obedece mandando a volar al equipo Rocket

"El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Pikachu¿donde esta Ash?" pregunta Gary alarmado

"Pikapi!" señala hacia una dirección y Gary carga a Pikachu y salen volando hacia esa dirección y encuentran a Ash inconsciente

"Ash!" al aterrizar Gary sale corriendo hacia Ash y trata de despertarlo pero sin suerte "Por favor, no te me vallas, ahora que te reencontré, no te vallas, te necesito" abraza a Ash

"Jejeje, yo también te necesito, pero no me aprietes tanto" dice Ash a lo que Gary lo ve a la cara

"Tonto" dice gentilmente "Me preocupaste demasiado"

"Jejeje, perdón" dice Ash y los dos se quedan mirándose uno al otro en silencio

"Ash, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer" dice Gary

"Que?" pregunta Ash pero su boca es besada por la de Gary, al principio se queda paralizado, después se relaja, y empieza a besar la boca del castaño, permitiéndole después el paso de la lengua de Gary a la suya

"Te amo, Ash" dice Gary viendolo a los ojos

"Y yo a ti, Gary"

Fin…

Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió por algo que me paso ayer, me comporte frío con mi mejor amigo, lo ignore Jejeje, me siento mal por haberle hecho eso. Bueno, también quería hacer un ShiShi fuera de mis fics de Pokemon Zingo y School Love.

Bueno, la historia toma lugar en lo que seria este momento en Japón, ya que el próximo jueves es el Carnaval Pokemon.

No se si el lugar donde trabaja Gary es la Isla Cerise, pero como no tengo Internet en mi casa no puedo verificarlo.

Los pokemon que tiene Ash son los que tiene ahorita en Japón, en cambio, no se si Gary se adueña del Aerodactyl, pero aquí lo pongo como que sí

Bueno, los dejo con algo más del final:

Una advertencia, Lemon al final! Si eres demasiado inocente o no te gusta, no lo leas, no me eches la culpa

"¿Tienes que irte?" pregunta Ash a su novio mientras ven la luna

"Si, tengo trabajo que hacer" dice Gary

"Entonces es nuestra ultima noche juntos por un tiempo" dice Ash

"Así parece" dice Gary

"Ohh" Ash recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Gary

"¿Que quieres hacer?" pregunta Gary

"Me da vergüenza decirlo" dice Ash todo sonrojado

"No tengas pena, soy tu novio, y haré todo por hacerte feliz" dice el castaño

"Quiero hacer…" lo último lo susurra al oído y hace sonrojar a Gary

"No eres tan inocente como pareces Ash" dice Gary sonrojado

"Jejeje, eso parece" dice Ash apenado pero Gary lo besa

"Que bueno que tenemos un cuarto solo para nosotros" dice Gary quien se levanta y carga a Ash hasta su cuarto donde lo deja suavemente en su cama y empieza a besar el cuello de Ash

"Oh, Gary" dice Ash mientras se deja desvestir por las manos de su novio

"Eres hermoso amor" dice Gary mientras besa el pecho de Ash y juega con los pezones de Ash

"Tu lo eres mas" dice Ash mientras acaricia el cabello de Gary y su cara

"Te amo" dice Gary mientras baja los pantalones de Ash junto con sus boxers

"Yo te amo mas" dice Ash mientras le quita la playera a Gary

"Te gusta?" dice Gary mientras lame el miembro de Ash

"Me encanta" Gary mete el pene de Ash en su boca y empieza a succionar "Ahh" Ash gime y Gary empieza a besar el pene y a chuparlo para después besar las piernas

"Voltéate" ordena Gary para lo que Ash obedece y Gary empieza a lamer el trasero de Ash

"Ahh" Ash gime al contacto de la lengua de Gary con su ano, y Gary le mete sus dedos a la boca de Ash y este los lame

"Esto te va a doler" dice Gary y mete uno de los dedos recientemente lamidos por Ash al ano de este provocando un dolor muy fuerte en Ash

"Ahh duele duele" dice Ash mientras Gary mete mas adentro el dedo y lo empieza a meter y sacar

"Relájate Ash" dice Gary y Ash se relaja y el castaño mete otro dedo dentro de Ash haciendo que el pelinegro sienta algo de placer y dolor

"Ohh Gary" dice Ash y Gary saca los dos dedos y pone la punta del pene en la entrada de Ash

"Ahí viene lo mejor" dice Gary y enviste a Ash haciendo que entre todo el pene de una vez causando un gran dolor en Ash

"AHHHHHH" Ash empieza a llorar

"No llores amor no llores" dice Gary mientras empieza a salir y a entrar a un ritmo mientras con una mano masturba a Ash

"Oh Gary, Gary, Ah, Ah" Ash gime mientras Gary empieza a embestirlo con mas fuerza "Te amo, Te amo" Ash sigue gimiendo hasta que Gary hecha todo su semen dentro de Ash

"Yo también te amo Ash" cae encima de su amor y se da la vuelta "Espero que con esto me extrañes un poquito menos"

"Jejeje, creo que te extrañare mas"

"Estos no dejan dormir" dice Brock

"Dejalos, es su ultima noche" dice May

"Pero yo quiero dormir" dice Max

"Pikachu" dice la rata amarilla.

THE END

Deja Review!

V


End file.
